SASUNARU: hormonas mas calor igual alemon
by naomiuzuchija
Summary: EL CALOR EN KONOHA ESTA A TODO Y ESO NO AYUDA MUCHO A NARUTO PUES DEBIDO A ESTO TIENE SUEÑOS MUY EXCITANTES CON SASUKE, ADEMAS DE QQUE TIENE QUE CUMPLIR UNA MISION MIENTRAS EL CALOR ALBOROTA SUS HORMONAS A CIEN PORCIERTO. ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON JEJEJE ASI ES LEMON SASUNARU ESPERO QUE LES. GUSTE


**Hormonas+calor=a lemon seguro.**

 **Este es un oneshot sasunaru, espero que les guste, el calor en este fic al igual que otro fanfic que escribí es que ocasiona todo, tal vez se deba a sacar este tema del calor, ya que estamos como a 40 grados en mi ciudad y pues he visto que a varios se les han alborotado las hormonas asi que de ahí la idea jejeje espero y les guste y amp que más, espero comentarios saludos n.n**

+++++ Esto narración de naruto.

*~ Imaginación y sueños de naruto

N.- aah!, pa...ra..No está bi...en...

S.-solo...un poco. Mas.

N.-one...gai...me...aaah!

N.-waaaaa!.-

Desperté gritando, sonrojado y acalorado, últimamente he tenido sueños raros, muy raros, y lo peor, es que siempre esta sasuke en ellos.

++i++++++++++++++++++

N.-rayos! De nuevo esos sueños, porque rayos tendré esos sueños con él, ni tan siquiera está en konoha y sueño con el! Que me pasa! Debo estar enloqueciendo.-se talla la cabeza revoloteándose los cabellos dorados.

Después de meditar el porqué de los sueños, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha, tenía que bajar ese calor de algún modo, además de que cierta zona se había despertado al recordar ese sueño de nuevo.

Estaba en la regadera con la llave de agua fría abierta, no sabía cómo comenzar, pero no había otra forma de bajar este calor, cerré la llave de la regadera y me decidí a comenzar.

N.-rayos! Porque! Ahora tendré que hacerlo bajar, pero..kuso..Solo...-se sujeta el miembro para empezar a darle atención.-tengo. Que imaginar algo...que me ayude..

Tome mi miembro y empecé a masajear de arriba a bajo, imaginando las escenas del sueño al principio.

Después, varias imágenes vinieron a mi mente, imágenes donde..

*~ sasuke estaba asomado en mi ventana, donde el entraba, me miraba dormir y me besaba.

Yo despertaba y el solo seguía besándome profundizando el beso y cambiándolo a uno apasionado y posesivo.

Mi excitación subía al máximo, al sentir su lengua entrar en mi boca y recorrerla en detalle.

Mientras imaginaba esto seguía con los movimientos de arriba a bajo en mi miembro, tocando de la punta hasta la base, pasando con la llena de mi dedo pulgar por la punta profundizando la sensación.

No resistí más e introduje uno de mis dedos en mi trasero, mientras seguía imaginando.

*~sasuke había desabocado mi pijama y estaba succionando mis pezones, lamiéndolos lentamente, torturándome con esa sensación de placer.

Con su otra mano rosaba con su pulgar mi otro pezón, no resistía más quería que sasuke siguiera lamiendo hasta abajo.

Después de que mis pezones estuvieran erectos, fue bajando por mi abdomen con besos y caricias.

Yo me encontraba extasiado, y no podía más que gemir y dar leves suspiros.

N.-sasuke...por favor...hazlo..

S.-vaya...estas muy caliente el día de hoy. Pero...-saca el miembro de naruto y coloca sus labios sobre la punta.-te daré lo que pides.

Después de sasuke me digiera eso sentí como su cálida boca succionaba todo mi miembro de arriba a abajo con leves lamidas, no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, sasuke me excitaba demasiado. ~

Cada vez que imagina más sentía como mi cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

N.- oh! Sasuke! Siii..mmmm.

Era lo único que salía de mi boca además de leves gemidos, mientras imagina escenas donde sasuke me provocaba ese placer.

No aguante más y sentí como mi mano se llenaba de un líquido espeso y caliente.

N.-ah! Ah...ah...-

Intentaba controlar mi respiración, mientras abría el agua fría de nuevo.

No me podía pasar esto pensaba, ya hacía varios meses que me masturbaba pensando en sasuke, pero, ¿porque?,¿acaso el calor que había en konoha me alborota las hormonas?, si fuera así, sería normal que lo hiciera pensando en alguna chica, pero, pero, ¡PORQUE RAYOS SASUKE! Esto no es normal, digo yo..yo..yo no soy gay, me gustan las chicas, además sasuke es mi amigo y después de que dejo konoha decidí buscarlo, pero, para mí solo es un amigo, no entiendo porque mi mente me hace esto, además a mí me gusta sakura, y ningún hombre me atrae, sería extraño, pero...¿porque solo sasuke, porque solo sueño con él? Además siempre tengo que imaginar cosas con el para bajar mi calor, no entiendo.

N.-talvez...estoy. Loco.-suspiro.

Termine de ducharme, ya que a pasar de mi gran problema, tenía hoy justamente una misión y para rematar era sobre sasuke, así es, ese maldito que se mete a mis sueños, la misión consistía en ir a una pequeña isla, donde, al parecer un ambu había localizado pequeños rastros del teme, y como tsunade-sama sabe cuál grande es mi interés en traerlo de vuelta, designo al equipo 7 para ir a investigar.

Me vestí rápidamente, pues, ya era algo tarde, y con el incidente de hace unos minutos hizo que me retrasara más.

No tenía ganas de ir, era raro ya que yo siempre estaba dispuesto a participar en estas misiones y más si se trataba de mi amigo.

Acomode mis cosas, me puse mi cinta en la cabeza y salí con una sonrisa de mi casa, la sonrisa yo sabía el porqué, últimamente no me entiendo, tal vez sea la pubertad.

Llegue al lugar acordado para vernos, en el; estaban sakura y esa copia barata de sai, ese tipo, debo admitir que ya no me disgusta tanto como antes, pero, aun así no me inspira confianza, él ha cambiado, pero después de cierto incidente me da miedo.

 _ **FLASBACK:**_

Estábamos de regreso de una larga misión, yo estaba herido y sai me traía cargando en su espalda, ya que yo no podía caminar por mí mismo, mientras íbamos de camino a konoha sai iba a toda prisa por los arboles mientras me decía palabras como.

S.-vas a esta bien naruto, ya casi llegamos, te pondrás bien.

Yo solo escuchaba pues iba débil. Al llegar a la enfermería de konoha, note como tsunade-sama me revisaba, no podía visualizar bien la situación todo se veía como un sueño borroso.

T.-sai! Quédate con el, iré a buscar algunas cosas para curarlo.-salia a toda prisa de la habitación.

S.-de acuerdo!.-mira a naruto con angustia.-naruto...te pondrás bien.- le acaricia los cabellos.

N.++++Yo escuchaba que alguien me hablaba no estaba seguro de quien era.

S.-como puedes estar tan obsesionado con sasuke,al borde de arriesgarte de ese modo en la misión.-seguía acariciando los cabellos de naru pasando su mano por el rostro y delineando sus marcas del rostro con su pulgar.

N+++al inicio pensé que era sasuke.

N.-sa..sa.

S.-eh?..naruto?..Dilo. Vamos...di el nombre.

Naruto estaba seminconsciente

N.-sa...sa..sasuke.

S.-eh?..-cara de asombro y rabia a la vez.-de nuevo el. Siempre tiene que tratarse del el ¿porque naruto? Si yo.-se le pega al rostro.-yo te amo.-le da un beso tierno.

N.++después me di cuenta de que no era sasuke,si no sai, aunque todo estaba algo borroso pues estaba muy débil había perdido mucha sangre en la misión y nada era claro en ese momento.

Pero una cosa si tenía seguro, y era que alguien me había besado y no sabía bien quien o no lo quería aceptar.

Fin del FLASBACK.

Me acerque a ellos y koa salude como de costumbre.

S.-hasta que llegas naruto.-dice una pelirosa molesta.

N.-lo siento jeje...es que mi despertador no funciona.-mentí, no iba a decirle que llegue tarde porque estaba tocándome mientras pensaba en sasuke.

S.-kakashi-sensei guiara la misión.-lo mira fijamente.

N.-oh vaya, eso es bueno.-dice sonrojado mientras desvía la mirada.-¿será que tarde mucho en llegar?

S.-ya lo conoces, de seguro dirá que se perdió por el sendero de la vida.-dice imitando el tono del maestro.

K.-buenos días.-aparece de repente.-perdon por llegar tarde. Es que.

N.y.s.- si,si,si, se perdió por el sendero de la vida.-dicen sus dos alumnos.

K.-no, en realidad esta vez me dormí.-dice despreocupado.

N.-es usted imposible kakashi-sensei.-dice con una vena en la cabeza.

K.-bueno, comencemos nuestro viaje.-se adelanta.- escuchen tenemos que llegar a un muelle en donde nos estará esperando un pequeño barco, el cual, nos llevara a la isla donde posiblemente este sasuke.-les explica mientras van caminando.-una vez en la isla tendremos que separarnos.

S.-ok, kakashi-sensei, ¿Crees que esta vez demos con él?.-dice preocupada.

K.-no lo se, pero el ambu que nos dio la información estaba muy seguro de que se encontraba allí.

N.-ojala sea verdad.-dice cabeza abajo.

K.-¿y tu sai no opinas nada?

Todos voltean a mirarlo sobre todo naru quien se sonroja un poco.

S.-lo siento sensei, pero yo solo vengo como un integrante más, además el tema de sasuke no es de mi asunto y no tengo nada que opinar sobre el.-dice sin quitar la vista del camino.

N.-raro.-dice caminando con los brazos en la nuca.

Sai solo lo mira intensamente.

S.-bueno una vez que nos separemos en la isla que haremos.-dice aliviando la tensión entre sai y naruto.

K.-emp. nos comunicaremos por los radios en caso de que haya alguna anomalía que necesiten ayuda.

S.-es probable que sea el caso de naruto.-dice el pelinegro despreocupado.

N.-que dijiste dattebayo!.-frena el paso y lo voltea a ver.- será tu caso no el mío sai.

S.-sai?.-dice asombrado pues por lo regular cuando se enojaba tendía a decirle copia barata u algún otro insulto, pero esto es nuevo.

N.-eh?, eres raro.-sigue su camino mientras le da la espalda.

Sakura y kakashi solo observaban sin comprender bien.

Pensamiento naruto:

Que le pasa a sai, es algo extraño, o el extraño soy yo, por supuesto que no!, pero, después, de lo que paso en la enfermería.

Por dios! Naruto calma tus hormonas, hablando de hormonas, si me encuentro a sasuke, yo. Seré capaz de hablarle normal, es que después de todo lo que he soñado,yo..no sé cómo hablarle, además no creo poder verlo a los ojos.

Pero que digo! Es sasuke un amigo solo eso kusooo!.

n.-se revolotea los cabellos.-que me pasa!.-reacciona y se da cuenta de que lo miran, al parecer había pensado eso último en voz alta.

S.-¿oye naruto esta bien?.-dice la pelirosa algo preocupada.

N.-eh? Jeejej eto...sip jeje no es nada jejeje.-dice nervioso.

Sai solo lo observa, lo cual hace que naruto se sonroje y se voltee.

Durante unos minutos todos permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban, solo se oia las aves y algunos otros ruidos provenientes de los árboles.

N.-aaaaah! Maldito calor el que hace hoy.-dice soplándose un poco con la mano.

S.-sep.. Pero ya falta poco para llegar al muelle ahí nos refrescaremos un poco.-dice mientras se soplaba con la mano también.

N.-eh? Eso es.-corre un poco.-seeee! Llegamos al muelle dattebayo!.-corre a toda prisa.

S.-hey naruto espera!.-corre detras de el.

Kakashi solo sonríe, pues, estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones espontaneas de Naru, mientras que sai solo sonríe un poco por la expresión un poco infantil de naru.

N.-genial!.-decía emocionado mientras miraba a todos lados.-¿sera que vendan algo refrescante?.-seguía mirando a todos lados.

S.-oye naruto no te alejes de esa forma.-le da un golpe en la cabeza.

N.-gome sakura-chan.-se talla la cabeza.-es que quiero algo refrescante no aguanto el calor.

S.-sep igual yo.-mira hacia todos lados.-¿Crees que vendan algún helado o algo así por aquí?.

N.-no lo sé, me preguntaba lo mismo.

K.-oigan!.-se aparece de repente asustándolos.-estamos en una misión no en una excursión.-dice algo molesto.

N.-lo se kakashi-sensei, pero hace demasiado calor y no está de más algo refrescante.-dice soplándose.-además estaremos más concentrados si nos refrescamos no cree.-dice tratando de convencerlo.

S.-en cierto modo tiene razón.-dice sai sin expresión.

S.-eh?.-sorprendida.

N.-ya ve hasta este raro me da la razón.

K.-está bien busquemos algo para tomar y continuaremos la misión.-dice resignado.

N.-genial!.-dice feliz.

El equipo 7 se encamina por algunas calles para buscar algo que tomar sin obtener éxito, hasta que encuentran un pequeño negocio de helados, en el cual deciden entrar.

Al entrar observar que hay bastante gente, pero lo que les llama la atención sobre todo a naruto es que había una gran cantidad de parejitas tomadas de la mano, compartiendo helados y otras más besándose, ya algunas más atrevidas besándose apasiona mente mientras el chico pasaba su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica, lo cual al ver esto naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltear a otro lado pero para su sorpresa hacia el lugar que había volteado vio a dos chicos uno de cabellos castaños y otro de cabellos negros, ambos estaban compartiendo helado mientras el pelinegro se le acercaba a la oreja y le susurraba cosas que hacían que el pelo castaño se sonrojara.

Naruto solo observaba entretenido mientras tragaba saliva, no puso evitar imaginarse en esa situación a él y a sasuke.

Naruto revoloteo la cabeza un poco pero no dejo de ver a la pareja, de repente el pelinegro beso al castaño, naruto al ver eso no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro.

.-hormonas, es la única palabra para describirlo.

N.-eh?.-voltea a ver de quien provenía la voz.

La voz provenía de un sujeto extraño, llevaba una camisa azul marino, un chaleco y una gorra que le cubría la cara, era un poco más alto que él.

N.-eh? Jejeje supongo..-ríe nervioso

.-aunque esos chicos vienen seguido por aquí.-señala.

N.-eh? No yo...no estaba mirando eto...-agacha la cabeza.

.-eres adorable.-le dice en tono sexi.

N.-eh?.-sonrojado.

.-perdón, no quería incomodarte.-se le dibuja una media sonrisa.-dime vienes solo.

Naruto solo lo observaba, había algo en ese tipo que le resultaba familiar, su tono de voz, su sonrisa sexi, sin duda ese sujeto lo hacía derretirse solo con su voz, pero, ¿Porque? Tenía que controlarse, ya que las hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas ese día provocando que se sonrojara con todo.

Naruto no solía dar información pero con ese sujeto se sentía en confianza, como si lo conociera de tiempo.

N. vine con unos compañeros, ellos están por haya.-señala a los demás quienes estaban haciendo fila para comprar los helados.

.-mmm ya veo.-voltea a verlos.-eres de konoha no?.-voltea a verlo.-¿tienes alguna misión?.

N.-bueno...si soy de konoha..eto y lo demás no lo puedo decir.-baja la cabeza.-solo diré que vine a buscar a una persona.

.-¿Alguien importante?.

N.-sep. Bueno no lo sé, es que estoy algo confundido.

.-je hormonas.-sonríe.

N.-nop claro que no! Es un amigo solo eso.-sonrojado.

.-¿por eso mirabas a esa pareja?.-le señala.

N.-yo no estaba mirándolos.-voltea la cara sonrojado.

S.-je ¿seguro?.-dice en tono sexi cerca de la oreja de naruto.

N.-amp..eto..-se aparta sonrojado.

S.-je, dime ¿ese amigo tuyo es muy importante para ti?

N.-eto..yo no lo se, ya te dije que estoy confundido.-sonrojado.-pero olvídalo no debería contarle esto a un extraño.

.-vamos no te enojes.-le revolotea los cabellos.

N.-eh?.-sorprendido de que un extraño tuviera tanta confianza como para tocarlo.

.-tal vez lo quieres y no te has dado cuenta.

N.-eeeeh!, claro que no yo creo que es el calor y la hormonas, dejémoslo en eso.-voltea el rostro sonrojado.

.-pues deberías controlar tus hormonas, no sea que provoques algo. Como..-no pudo terminar la frase cuando llego sai.

S.-oye aquí está tu helado.-se acerca sai serio, mientras mira con desconfianza al sujeto que estaba con naruto.

El sujeto seguía parado frente a naruto sin hacer caso a la presencia de sai.

.-me tengo que ir.-dice algo molesto mientras aprieta los puños.-me gusto platicar contigo eres adorable.-tono sexi.

N.-eh?.-sonrojado.

S.-oye. Quien eres.-le dice mirándolo fijo y muy serio.

.-ja no te incumbe.-se da la vuelta para irse pero antes le dice a naruto.- oye naruto, tal vez el sienta lo mismo.-dicho esto salió del lugar.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo se sentía extraño, después de un rato reacciono, ¿cómo sabia su nombre? Él no se lo había dicho, en ese momento salió corriendo de la tienda para ver si lo veía pero no tuvo suerte era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sai quien observaba todo salió detrás de él.

S.-¿qué sucede naruto?.-preocupado.

N.-amp eto..Nada.-dice un poco desilusionado.

S.-toma tu helado se derretirá.-se lo entrega.

N.-gracias sai.-dice desanimado.

S.-¿seguro que estas bien?.-se le acerca un poco.

N.-estoy bien.-se aleja

s.-aqui están! Los estábamos buscando en la heladería.-dice molesta.

N.-lo siento sakura-chan.-sonríe.

K.-bueno busquemos un lugar para comernos los helados.-camina.

S.-de acuerdo.

N.-mmm sep.-lame su helado.

Sai solo lo observa pervertida mente.

Todos caminan hacia un lugar cómodo para disfrutar de su helado.

N.-miren ahí hay una banca entre los arboles.-señala.-se ve fresco.-corre hacia el lugar.

S.-cuando te quitaras es amaña de salir corriendo.-dice molesta mientras lo sigue.

Todos disfrutaban de rico fresco y de su delicioso helado, una vez refrescados deciden continuar con su misión.

K.-de acuerdo, en la isla la población no es muy grande, por lo que no será tan difícil encontrar a sasuke si es que se encuentra ahí.-caminan hacia los barcos que llevan a la isla.

N.-entendido.-

s.-sensei, primero nos registraremos en algún hotel, supongo.

K.-claro, después de dejar nuestras cosas comenzaremos la búsqueda.

N.-no podemos perder tiempo, sakura,kakashi-sensei.-dice algo frustrado.

-será mejor que empecemos en cuanto lleguemos.

K.-tenemos que dejar nuestras cosas naruto, y ser muy discretos, ya que si se entera que estamos tras el posiblemente se vaya.-dice serio.-así que es mejor ser paciente.

S.-eso será difícil para él.

N.-no molestes sai.-dice enojado.-pero tendré que ser paciente.

Llegan hasta el barco que los llevara a la isla y suben a él, todos notan que no es mucha la gente que se dirige a la isla, lo que les da una esperanza de encontrar a sasuke, ya que si no hay mucha población será más sencillo.

El camino en barco no duro mucho, al llegar ala isla, buscaron el hotel o posada más cercana para registrarse y después comenzar con su misión.

.-bien aquí están las habitaciones.

N.-porque otra vez me toca compartir con el.-señala a sai molesto.

S.-a mi no me disgusta compartir cuarto con una chica.-lo señala.

N.-chica! Como que chica baka, maldita copia barata.-dice enojado.

K.-basta!.-dice interponiéndose en la discusión.-sai comparte habitación con sakura,yo compartiré con naruto.

da igual.-dice sin expresión.-no importa con que chica comparta habitacion.

N.-otra vez! Oye tu.-se dirige hacia el molesto pero kakashi lo detiene.

K.-ya basta.

S.-ya naruto cálmate, todos nos están mirando.

N.-eso a mi no me importa.

K.-tenemos que pasar desapercibidos recuerdas.

N.-eh?.-sorprendido.

K.-por sasuke.-le dice serio.

N.-está bien.-se calma.-pero cuando lleguemos a konoha veras.-lo señala.

Todos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones.

N.-hay que cansancio.-se vota en la cama.

K.-naruto, la misión empezara mañana temprano asi que descansa.

N.-pero kakashi-sensei dijimos que no había que perder tiempo,.

K.-lo se pero hay que descansar bien, además ya se oscureció.-señala la ventana.-tardamos mucho en llegar y todo por ese helado.

N.-jejeje eso..jeje..Eso era necesario.-se talla la cabeza.

K.-si claro.-suspira.-toma, es tu radio.-se acerca a él para entregárselo.

N.- gracias.

K.-bueno ahora a descansar, iré por algo de comida, ¿quieres?

N.-no gracias me quedare aquí.

K.-ok.-sale y cierra la puerta.

Naruto solo se vota en la cama.

N.-si tan solo, pasara aquel sueño, waaaa! Pero que digo!.-se sienta en la cama y se revolotea los cabellos.-sa..suke.-suspira mientras se vuelve a acostar quedando profundamente dormido.

Ala mañana siguiente sonó el despertador temprano, despertador que había puesto kakashi por si naruto no se levantaba por sí solo.

N.-eh?.-dice adormitado mientras se talla los ojos.-ya es hora.

K.-si ya es hora.-dice kakashi ya despierto y vestido para la misión.-ahora cámbiate iré por el desayuno.

N.-wakattebayo!.-dice una sonrisa.

Kakashi sale de la habitación.

N.-ok naruto llego la hora.-se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa para vestirse adecuadamente para la misión.

N.-rayos hoy hace más calor que ayer.-se sopla.-a ver, me pondré esta camisa negra, ajap, amp eto...que más amp mis pantalones de siempre y a ver, ah! Aquí estas! Qué bueno que te traje.-saca un chaleco color naranja.-este está bien, después de todo hace calor.-sonríe.

Al acabar de acomodar todas sus cosas y pasar a comer algo, se dirigió a la puerta del hotel donde estaban los demás.

K.-bien ya que estamos todos este es el camino que inspeccionara cada uno.-saca un mapa señalando los puntos en donde cada uno buscaría rastro de sasuke.-ok cualquier problema nos comunicaremos por los radios, así como también en caso de que lo hayamos encontrado.

N.s.s.-hai!.-dijeron los tres.

Todos salieron hacia sus respectivas zonas.

Excepto sai quien sigue a naruto, pues quería hablar con el, quería decirle lo que hace tiempo sentía por él.

Naruto iba entre los arboles pensando un sin fin de cosas.

Narración de naruto.

Iba entre los árboles, sin duda alguna estaba nervioso ya que era seguro que sasuke se encontraba en esta isla, no sabía que le diría ni como actuaria, me sentia raro el solo pensar en el, en recordar el sueño y las veces que me toque pensando en el, oh cielos! Controlate, no puedo imaginar estas cosas con mi amigo, vamos es solo sasuke, pero porque me pongo tan nervioso, tan excitado, kusoooo,esto no es bueno y este calor no ayuda.

N.-sa..suke.-suspira sonrojado.

No puede ser contrólate o tendrás problemas en cierta zona, contrólate, contrólate, contrólate, rayos! No aguanto más.

N.-kusooo! No puedo creer que hayas despertado.-dice mientras se detiene y mira su entrepierna.-por dios! Aquí no! No puedo hacerlo aquí en medio de los árboles, rayos! Baja!.-dice sonrojado.-ok no hay otra forma, maldito seas sasuke!.-grita molesto mientras baja del árbol y se mete por alguno de los arbustos.-ok, oh el radio cierto.-toma el radio y lo revisa.-aa es verdad para que te oigan tienes que apretar el botón.-mira el radio.-pero por si acaso lo apagare, seria vergonzoso que escucharan algo. naruto apaga el radio y se decide a comenzar.

Se desabrocha el pantalón, cuando de repente escucha que alguien llega al lugar.

S.-naruto? Se que estas aquí vi que te detuviste.

N.-kusoo y ahora que hare.-piensa.

S.-naruto, sé que estas entre los arbustos.-voltea hacia donde estaba naruto.

N.-emp eto...jejeje hola sai.-solo asoma medio cuerpo.

S.-¿te sucede algo?.-avanza hacia el.

N.-emp eto...no avances...me dieron ganas de venir al baño..-miente.-llegaste en mal momento.

S.-¿en serio?.- se acerca pervertida mente hacia naruto.-no será que hacías otra cosa.

N.-eh? Claro que no! Mate no te acerques.-decía nervioso pero era demasiado tarde sai se encontraba en frente de el.

S.-vaya naruto esto es interesante.-mira su entrepierna.-así que si tienes.-sonríe maliciosamente.

N.-cállate! Y aléjate baka!.

S.-no lo creo.-toca el miembro de naruto sobre el pantalón.

N.-ah! Déjame! Sai!.-decia tratando de alejarse.-¿porque haces esto?

S.-naruto.-le dice en susurro cerca de su oreja.-hace mucho que siento algo por ti.

N.-eh!?.-sorprendido.-pero sai..yo no te veo de esa forma.

S.-lo se y es lo que no entiendo.-lo mira fijamente.-porque tienes que estar tan obsesionado con el.

N.-de que hablas!?.-lo mira serio.

S.-sabes a quien me refiero.-lo mira molesto.-me refiero a sasuke, siempre se trata de el, también ese día en la enfermería, antes de que te besara, dijiste su nombre.

N.-si fuiste tu! No lo soñé.-dice sorprendido.

S.-así es naruto.-toca de nuevo su miembro.-yo te amo.

N.-basta sai!.-dice sonrojado tratando ce alejarse pero sai lo sujetaba de las muñecas.-suéltame sai, bas..ta..ah!

S.-vez te gusta.

N.-claro que no.-dice enojado.-suéltame! Onegai.-decía con ojos vidriosos y llenos de enojo.-sasuke.

S.-inclusive en este momento lo nombras.-dice sorprendido.

.-oye! El chico te dijo que lo suelte.-dice un sujeto entre los árboles.

S.-quien es!?.-dice mientras voltea en busca del sujeto.

.-ayer te dije que no era de tu incumbencia.-sale de entre los árboles.

N.-tu!-lo mira.-eres el sujeto de la heladería.-dice asombrado.

S.-¿que buscas aquí?-lo mira serio.

.-que sueltes al chico o si no te las veras conmigo.

S.-no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos.

.-está bien tú lo pediste.-hace un rápido movimiento y agarra a naruto entre sus brazos mientras salta a uno de los árboles.

S.- ¿pero? ¿Cómo?-dice asombrado.

.-lo siento me llevare a tu compañero.-dicho esto se pierde con naruto entre los árboles.

Sai intenta alcanzarlos pero le resulta imposible. Al no encontrarlos decide llamar a los demás por radio diciendo que alguien se había llevado a naruto, omitiendo ciertos detalles.

Mientras tanto con naruto.

N.-oye bájame! Estoy bien además no se quién eres.-decía tratando de bajarse de sus brazos.

.-cálmate, cielos sigues igual de impaciente y molesto, usuratonkashi.

N.-eh?.-dice asombrado.-¿Que dijiste? Tu. Eres. No es imposible.-se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

.-je, no recordaba que fueras tan llorón.-se quita la gorra que cubría su rostro, mostrándolo y para sorpresa de todos era así es sasuke uchiha.

N.-sasuke!.-dice sorprendido mientras se aferra más a él.

Sasuke se detiene.

S.-también te he extrañado dobe.-le revolotea los cabellos.-vamos déjame bajarte que pesas.

N.-eh? Gome sasuke.-dice secándose unas lágrimas que se escaparon.-como es que..

S.-te encontré fácil.-suspira.-llevo en esta isla mucho tiempo, y voy segundo al muelle a comprar algunas cosas, y aparecer en una de esas idas al muelle te encontré.

N.-no puedo creer que ese tipo en la heladería.

S.-soy bueno ocultándome.-rie mientras se sienta recargándose en un árbol.

Naruto lo observa y decide sentarse alado de el.

Sasuke pasa su brazo por el hombro de naruto atrayendo su cabeza hacia el, empezando a acariciar sus cabellos dorados.

S.- cuando te vi, me sorprendí mucho y no pude evitar seguirlos.-explico.-hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

N.-demasiado.-sonríe.

S.-esa maldita copia me las pagara.-dice apretando los puños.-¿no te lastimo?

N.-estoy bien sasuke.-sonríe.

S.-dime naruto.-tono sexi.-que es lo que ibas hacer entre los arbustos.

N.-amp eto...yo.-dice sonrojado mientras se aparta un poco de el.-naa..nada.

S.-¿seguro?.-sonríe pervertida mente.-así que soy alguien importante para ti.-lo mira curioso.

N.-oyep..tú..Yo no sabía que ese chico eras tú.-dice haciendo puchero.

S.-dime pequeño pervertido.-se le acerca a la oreja.-¿qué pensabas mientras veías a esa pareja de chicos en la heladería?.-lame su oreja.

N.-aah!.-suspira.-naa..nada ah.

S.-acaso nos imaginaste en esa situación.-muerde su oreja mientras sostiene su rostro.

N.-ah! Mmm..nooo..claro que..ah..no baka.-dice sonrojado y agitado por lo que sasuke le estaba haciendo.

S.-¿seguro?.-dice lamiendo su cuello.

N.-aaah..sa..sa..suke.

S.-entonces el calor aumenta tus hormonas eh.. naruto.-le susurra en la oreja.

N.-ba..basta.-dice entre suspiros.

S.-en serio quieres que me detenga.-lo carga, para que naruto quede sentado sobre el y frente a el.-mírame.

N.-nooop.-dice con ojos cerrados y sonrojado.-ah!.

S.-dobe mírame.-empieza a desabrochar el chaleco que traía naruto.

N.-sa..suke.-entre abre los ojos.

S.-vaya estas tan sensible que a cualquier roce mío gimes.-serie malicioso.

N.-baka! No es verdad.-dice molesto.

S.-en serio.-se acerca a besar su cuello.-veamos

N.-aaah!.

S.-dime naruto.-sigue besando el cuello de naruto mientras le quita el chaleco y empieza a pasar sus manos bajo la camisa de naru frotando su espalda en un modo excitante lo que provocaba que naruto diera leves suspiros.-tenías pensado masturbarte en los arbustos.

N.-eeeeh?!.-dice sorprendido.-claro que no.-voltea el rostro sonrojado.

S.-pues yo vi otra cosa.-lo mira fijamente.

N.-cuanto llevabas siguiéndome sasuke.

S.-un buen rato.-se acerca lentamente a su rostro, depositando un suave y cálido beso, tornándose poco a poco más apasionado.-te he estado observando naru.

N.-aaah.-dice agitado por el beso.

S.-hace un par de noches fui oculto a konoha y.-hace pausa mientras pasa sus manos por los cabellos dorados.-vi algo peculiar en tu casa.

N.-eh? Baa..baaka!.así que me espías.-dice nervioso.

S.-te preocupa saber que te espió o te preocupa saber lo que vi.-dice con una sonrisa pervertida.

N. se de qué hablas.-se voltea para no verlo.

S.-en serio no sabes.-comienza a pasar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta tocando su pecho de arriba a abajo.-

naruto soso suspira.

S.-lo que vi fue a un joven rubio, gimiendo entre las sabanas mientras.-se acerca a su oido para susúrrale mientras seguía frotando su suave piel.-un chico que sujetaba su miembro con movimientos de arriba a abajo. Gimiendo mí nombre.

N.-aaah..ba..Basta..

S.-tuviste suerte de que tuviera autocontrol ese día.-muerde la oreja de naruto.-pero no aguanto más.-lo coloca en el piso delicadamente mientras se pone sobre él.

N.-eh? Sa..sasuke?.-dice un poco nervioso.

S.-dime porque, quiero saber el porqué de esas acciones que solo me provocan querer hacértelo.

S.-dime naruto, quiero saber.-lame su cuello, mientras levanta su camisa para besar su pecho.

N.-aaah...maa...mate..-dice excitado.

S.-¿dime que sientes por mí?.-se pone a la altura de su rostro.

N.-yo..yo..-dice con duda.

S.-naruto yo te amo,no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.-se adelanta antes de que naruto hablara.-siempre estás en mi mente, y en mis sueños.

N.-sa..sa..Sasuke.-sorprendido.-yo. Bueno..-dice temeroso.-la razón por la que he estado tan alborotado es porque...-duda en decirlo.

S.-por..

N.-es porque tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estas en mis sueños, sueños en los que..-

s.-en los que, que dobe.

N.-en donde...me. Haces cosas.-dice sonrojado.-lo cual me provoca despertarme algo agitado. Yo...yo he comprendido.-lo mira fijamente.

S.-dilo.-lo mira ansioso.

N.-yo..te amo sasuke..-

sasuke no resistió mas y se lanzó hacia el dándole un beso apasionado.

S.-abre la boca naruto.

N.-eh?..pe..pero.

S.-vamos.-dice agitado.

N.-mmm ok.-

Al abrir la boca sasuke introduce su lengua deleitándose con la boca de naruto, recorriendo cada minúsculo detalle de esta.

N.-ah! Sasuke.-dice agitado por el beso tan apasionado que le había dado sasuke.

S.-eres suculento dobe.-le susurra en la oreja.

N.-ah! Sas...suke..

Sasuke le quita la camiseta a naruto, posesionándose de su cuello dándoles leves lamidas y besos. Llegando hasta sus pezones, lamiéndolos lentamente, mientras que con su otra mano rozaba el otro pezón.

N.-ah! Ma...ma..mate.-dice apartándolo.

S.-que sucede.-dice intrigado.

N.-es que..ah...es que pasaba esto en mis sueños que no sé si es real.-dice entre suspiros.

S.-te aseguro que es real.-sigue lamiendo sus pezones.-dime que no pasaba en tu sueño para hacerlo.

N.-je acabas de comprobar que no es un sueño.-sonrie.

S.-nani?.-dice confundido.

N.-jamas me preguntabas que quería que me hicieras.-sonríe.-simplemente lo hacías.

S.-je, entonces hare mucho que te gustara.-continua lamiendo su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen.

N.-ah! .-arquea la espalda mientras gime.

S.-me fascinas.-dice mientras continua besándolo.

N.-aaah! Espera nop.-se cubre la boca.

S.-¿que haces dobe?.-le quita la mano.-no me quites ese placer de oírte.

N.-aah!.-da un fuerte gemido cuando siente la mano de sasuke masajeando su miembro encimas de su pantalón.

S.-me fascinan tus gemidos.-le susurra y en un movimiento rápido lo despoja de sus pantalones dejándolo en boxer.

S.-mmm, vaya parece que algo está despierto.-sigue frotando con su mano el miembro de naru.

N.-sa...sa..ah! Sasuke...-dice con los ojos entre cerrados y respiracion agitada.

S.-oh, es verdad, falta desnudarme, ¿quieres ayudarme?.-sasuke sujeta a naruto haciendo que quede encima de el.-te daré el privilegio solo esta vez de estar arriba, solo por unos minutos, aprovéchalos.

N.-eh!..-dice sorprendido y sonrojado.-eto...-no sabía por dónde comenzar al principio, pero después recordó uno de sus sueños y eso basto para saber que hacer.-je..Comenzare.-risa picara.

S.-mmm no me decepciones dobe.-dicho esto naruto se posiciono de la boca de sasuke en un beso apasionado, mientras le quitaba, la camiseta y rosaba los pezones de sasuke con sus dedos.

S.-aaah! Mmm, eres bueno dobe.-decía entre suspiros.-apresúrate te queda poco tiempo.

Al oir esto no dudo más y empezó a lamer sus pezones mientras desabrocha el pantalón de sasuke quitándoselo con algo de dificultad.

No conforme en un movimiento rápido le quito los boxer dejando el miembro erecto de sasuke al descubierto.

S.-aaah...eso...mi dobe..Sigue...mmm

naruto empezó a bajar por su abdomen besando cerca del miembro de sasuke y lamiendo de vez en cuando sus testículos excitando mas a sasuke.

S.-dobe...mmm...

Naruto al ver a sasuke sonrojado y excitado no aguanto mes y metió el miembro de sasuke en su boca.

S.-oh dios!...dobe.. ...

Naruto lamia desde la punta hasta la base, metiéndolo en su boca y moviéndose de arriba a abajo.

Queria aprovechar el tiempo,por lo que no dudo en introducir un dedo en el trasero de sasuke haciéndolo gemir más.

Naruto seguía con el miembro de sasuke mientras simulaba una penetración con su dedo en el trasero de sasuke.

S.-aaah,..Sigue...oooh dobe...aaaah..-solo gemía extasiado por el placer.

Naruto saco el miembro de sasuke de su boca, mientras se dirigía a besarlo apasionadamente, rosando su miembro con el de sasuke.

S.-aaaah...se acabó tu tiempo.-vuelve a quedar sobre naruto.-eres un chico muuuuy pervertido, debes ser castigado.-se relame los labios mientras lo mira pervertida mente.

N.-eh? Etoo.-sonrojado

no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sasuke posiciono con su boca su miembro con movimientos rapidos de arriva a abajo.

N.-sasuke! Maaaa...ma..ate,...aaah!...me...ven...aaah!.-arquea la espalda.

S.-eso fue rápido, mm. Debes estar muy excitado para venirte tan rápido.-se relame los restos de semen de naru.-pero parece que tu cuerpo quiere mas.-señala su miembro.-así que le daré mas hasta que esté satisfecho.

Introduce uno de sus dedos en su trasero haciéndolo protestar un poco, espero a que se acostumbrara a el e introdujo el segundo haciendo leves movimientos hasta introducir el tercero provocando que naruto arqueara la espalda y gimiera de dolor.

S.-tranquilo.-lo besa delicadamente.

Sasuke empieza a mover sus dedos simulando penetración buscando un punto donde naruto gimiera de placer, siguió buscando hasta que toco ese lugar en donde naruto gimió de placer, así siguió por un rato dando en ese punto exitando al joven rubio.

N.-sasuke,..one..gai ahh! Te... qui...ero dentro!.

S.-ya era hora que lo pidieras,-sonríe.-

Saco sus dedos y acomodo a naruto para ser penetrado.

Sin más sasuke coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de naruto, introduciéndolo poco a poco para no lastimarlo.

N.-aaaaah!.-arque la espalda, mientras gime de dolor derramando lágrimas.

S.-aaarrg...tranquilo..-dice exitado.-eres tan estrecho y exitante.

N.-caa...cállate! Y métela toda...de una vez.

Sasuke obedece a su uke

n.-aaaah.

S.-vez porque iba lento.-le susurra.-

sasuke empiezo hacer movimientos lentos para que naru se acostumbrara al intruso.

S.-aarg.-gime excitado, ya que era una tortura esperar a que naru se acostumbrara, pues estar dentro de naru era tan excitante, no solo eso sino verlo debajo de el sonrojado con respiración agitada, hacia querer enloquecer y tomarlo salvajemente, pero no quería lastimarlo, quería que lo disfrutara, y no le quedaba más que esperar.

N.-aaah!mmm..moto...sa..sasuke.

Esta fue la señal para aumentar el ritmo.

Sasuke empezó a penetrar más rápido a naruto, gimiendo ambos.

N.-aah...ah...sa...sasuke...ah..

Sasuke salí de naru repentinamente provocando una reacción de protesta por parte de naruto.

S.-voltéate.-le susurra entre gemidos.

Naruto hace caso a la petición de sasuke,el cual introdujo su miembro en naruto una vez que se había volteado, sacando un gran gemido, pues había dado en un punto que enloquecía a naruto de placer.

N.-moto...sa..sasuke...de nuevo..aaa.h.. Ahí...-decía enloquecido de placer.

Sasuke seguia con las penetraciones más rápidas dando a naruto en su punto g del extasis.

N.-aaaah...me..ven...aaah..

S.-arrg.-para aumentarle el placer a naru toma su miembro masturbandolo haciendo que al igual que el llegaran al orgasmo perfecto.

N.-ah...ah...ah..

S.-ah..arg...ah..

Sasuke sale de naruto acostándose en el pasto al igual que naru.

Ambos se encontraban agitados.

S.-hay que vestirnos.-dice más calmado.-es posible que los demás vengan a buscarte.

N.-eh?.es verda.

Ambos se visten rápidamente.

S.-naruto

n.-dime.-voltea a verlo, sorprendiéndose de que sasuke aprisionara sus labios con un beso.

S.-¿no te lastime?.-acaricia su rostro.

N.-eto..nop..yo estoy bien.-dice sonrojado.

S.-si sai intenta algo de nuevo quiero que me lo digas.

N.-demo..¿como? Si tu.-agacha la cabeza. sasuke al notarlo se adelanta a hablar

S.-regresare a konoha en un par de meses.

N.-eeeh! Enserio.-se alegra.

S.-tenía pensado tardar más pero en vista a ciertas circunstancias.-dice molesto.-solo tengo que solucionar unas cosas antes.

N.-es ta bien.-sonríe

S.-naruto.-lo besa.-te. Amo.

N.-je.-sonríe.-yo igual sasuke dattebayo!.

S.-ooo por cierto.-dice en todo divertido.-sabes que alguno de tus sueños fueron provocados por mi sharingan.

N.-eeeeh! Nandatebayo! Sasuke baka...eso no se hace baka!.-molesto.

Sasuke lo besa calmando el berrinche de naru.

S.-me diras acaso que no te gusto.-sonríe pervertida mente.

N.-baka.

S.-cuando regrese a konoha iremos por helados, igual que la pareja que viste.

N.-eemp...eto..-sonrojado.

S.y si sai intenta acercarse antes de que regrese a konoha.-hace pausa.-

n.-¿que haras?

S.-olvídalo le daré el mensaje luego.

Naruto!..naruto! Se oye a lo lejos.

S.-creo que vienen por ti.- se le acerca y le da un último beso.-nos vemos en unos meses.-salta hacia un árbol.-te amo dobe.-dice antes de irse.

N.-también yo.-dice mirando hacia donde se había ido sasuke.

S.-aaay naruto ¿Dónde estabas? Eres un baka.-lo golpea en la cabeza.

N.-aaay.-se talla el golpe.-¿y eso porque fue sakura-chan?

S.-por darnos un susto, creímos que te había pasado algo.

K.-sai nos dijo que un sujeto te había raptado.

N.-ap eso.-mira serio a sai.-era un conocido no me rapto, solo platicaba con el mientras caminábamos hasta que nos perdimos en bosque.

S.-pero sai dijo.

N.-sai vio mal.-lo mira serio.

Sakura y kakashi lo voltean a ver.

S.-parece que vi mal.-agacha la cabeza.

S.-¿y donde esta el?

N.-emp era un tipo raro y dijo que el buscaría la salida del bosque por si solo dejándome aquí.

S.-que raro.

K.-bueno lo bueno es que estas bien.-dice dándoles leves palmadas en la espalda a naru.-chicos hay que regresar a konoha.-camina de regreso.-al parecer sasuke no está en esta isla.-sonrie.

S.-pero.

Naruto solo observa.

K.-busque información y parece que el ambu se equivocó.

S.-tendremos que seguir buscando en otro lugar o esperar a que alguien nos de indicios de el.-dice resignada.

K.-asi es.

S.-no dices nada naruto.-lo mira extrañada.

N.- que puedo decir, esto nos pasa a menudo no.-dice sonriendo nerviosamente.

Todos iban de regreso cuando una rama de un árbol cae cerca de sai, casi golpeándolo, la rama tenía un mensaje que decía:

 _Si tocas a naru, hare que la próxima vez no sea solo una rama la que intente matarte, sino seré yo el que lo haga._

Una vez leído por sai desapareció.

Todos:¿Estas bien?

S.-estoy bien.-dice nervioso.

N.-je.-sonríe pues sospecha que no fue un accidente.-je eres un baka sasuke.-susurra.

Todos vuelven a su camino, primero al hotel y luego de regreso a konoha,en donde unos meses más tardes se reunirían don amantes y posiblemente un nuevo pequeño ser.

Fin.


End file.
